Colonies of pests such as termites can infest houses and other buildings and cause substantial structural and cosmetic damage. Such pests can also travel in search of a new food source, which means that buildings are proximal to infested buildings are potentially at risk. It can be difficult for property owners or other interested parties to know whether a property is at risk due to proximal infestations.